


[PODFIC] Young Lion

by birdie7272



Series: Magical Bloody Sex Assassin [podfic] [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: Author Summary:T’would be easier if she were an empty vessel, the type of prattling pretty face that populates the Court and flutters about the knights at any given opportunity.Reader Summary: An excerpt fromGadarenetold from Leon's POVPODFICs confuse me. What is this? What am I looking at? What do I do?





	[PODFIC] Young Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382470) by [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible). 



 

ENTIRE PODFIC

 [MF DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lkp5onnzl8vwfs6/Young_Lion.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD/STREAM](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kcn59yandaite6p/Young%20Lion.mp3?dl=0)

7.03MB

00:05:43

* * *

 

Unpossible Chapter Notes: This will make little sense unless you have read as far as Chapter 25 of [Gadarene ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6502204/chapters/14884618)(part 1 of this series).


End file.
